Christmas Romance
by MelancholyMuse519
Summary: Though Christmas is fast approaching, Hermione is depressed and alone. Everything changes when she is invited to spend Christmas with none other than the Weasley family. P/Hr and a light sprinkling of H/L and D/G.


Disclaimer: I like to write but by no means am I a genius of the J.K. Rowling caliber. Ergo, it is not possible for me to own Harry Potter. I also do not own the song "Yule Shoot Your Eye Out". It belongs to Fall Out Boy.

Christmas Romance

Hermione Granger hummed along to "Yule Shoot Your Eye Out" by Fall Out Boy as it blasted through her small flat. The singer entered the bridge, which she knew by heart and joined in with.

"One awkward silence, and two hopes you cry yourself to sleep staying up, waiting by the phone and all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me before you bury yourself alive."

She sighed as the song continued and eventually ended with the words 'I could care less'. It was sad that she had been reduced to listening to anti-Christmas music less than a week before Christmas but it was the only song that mirrored how she really felt. Every other song on the radio had an underlying theme of happiness, peace, joy or some other good feeling that made her want to vomit.

She hadn't always been opposed to Christmas. It had started almost four years ago, when she was twenty one and her boyfriend of nearly two years, Cliff, had broken up with her on Christmas morning.

"It's not you, 'Mione," he had said, refusing to meet her eyes, "I just don't feel like I can give you the commitment and love you deserve."

Hermione had later learned through one of Cliff's friends that he had been cheating on her and his spiel about not giving her what she deserved was just a cover-up. She had spent the next week in a blur of red wine and tears, only emerging from the slump when her best friend Harry Potter moved in with her and spent innumerable sleepless nights listening to her cry, yell, and complain.

Feeling even more moody as she reminisced on Christmases past, Hermione cranked her stereo up and put "Yule Shoot Your Eye Out" on repeat. She was just considering fixing herself a martini when Harry appeared in the middle of her kitchen.

"Not feeling very Christmassy, Herm?" He asked after she had turned off the music and the traditional greetings had been exchanged. He was the only one she allowed to call her 'Herm'.

"No, I'm really not." She prayed to god he wouldn't ask.

They stood together in her kitchen and he regarded her with an expression not unlike affection in his green eyes. His next words demonstrated his uncanny ability to interpret her thoughts.

"I wasn't going to ask why you're depressed. I was going to ask you if you could stop being a Scrooge for a few days and come spend Christmas with me at the Burrow."

The invitation was completely unexpected and Hermione was speechless for a moment. She couldn't remember the last holiday she had spent at the Burrow, and she knew it would do her good to get out of her flat.

"The Weasleys…they won't mind? I mean, it's not like I'm there a lot like you are."

"Molly…Mrs. Weasley…told me to invite you as soon as she found out you would be alone this year. She says it's just not right for anyone to spend Christmas by themselves. And all that aside, Luna misses you terribly," Harry had been in a serious relationship with Luna Lovegood for nearly four years and Hermione constantly wondered when he would ask her to marry him.

"Well, since I wouldn't be an uninvited guest, I would love to."

The night of Christmas Eve found Hermione sitting comfortably in the living room of the Burrow discussing the affairs of the Ministry of Magic with Percy Weasley, who had not only returned to his family before Harry defeated Voldemort but had also been elected Minister of Magic.

"So you see, Hermione, that's why I had to keep Shacklebolt stationed in America for Christmas. To remove him would have been disastrous!" They had been discussing the matter of the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and the fact that he was still in America trying to keep the peace in Salem, New Jersey.

"I see your point, but I still don't agree with separating him from his family for the holidays. No one should have to go through that." she returned with only a small touch of bitterness in her words. Her mother had died of cancer eight years prior and her father had become a recluse in their house, refusing to see anyone.

"Again, it was unavoidable. But enough about Kingsley Shacklebolt. How have you been? This is the longest period of time we've spent together since I was elected."

"I've been all right." She smiled a small smile, doing her best to be honest. "I thought I'd be spending Christmas alone but your mum invited me and I'm glad I'm here rather than alone in my flat."

"I'm glad you're here too." He smiled, their eyes met and for the first time in nearly four years, the idea of dating entered Hermione's consciousness. It was completely absurd, of course, to think of dating the brother of one of her closest friends who also happened to be the new Minister of Magic.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here! How are you?" Their quiet moment was interrupted by Ginny Weasley who had just arrived on the arm of none other than Harry and Ron's childhood rival, Draco Malfoy. She seized her friend in one of the tightest hugs she had ever received.

"I'm okay, Gin. It's really great to be here. But…um, are you…is that…who is…Draco Malfoy?" All ability to form a coherent sentence had eluded her in her confusion.

The youngest Weasley's eyes flashed around the living room and winked at the blonde man in the corner. She excused the two of them and dragged Hermione into the foyer.

"See, it's like this; Draco and I have been seeing each other for six months and I wanted everyone to know. At first, he refused to come here tonight…but I persuaded him otherwise." A mischievous smile lit up Ginny's face.

"Obviously you did." Hermione responded with a small smile, and then asked out of pure curiosity. "How are things with him? I mean, does he treat you well?"

"Before you form any more judgments about him, he does. He treats me amazingly. I don't think I've ever been happier, 'Mione. Not even with Jeremy."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Jeremy had been Ginny's last boyfriend who she had dated for three years and would have married if he hadn't suddenly taken off for China with her former best friend.

"I guess then I'll just be happy for you two. I wish I could say the same for everyone else," over Ginny's shoulder, she saw Ron and Mr. Weasley interrogating Malfoy.

"I know it's going to be hard, but they're just going to have to accept it because I think I'm in love with him. No, I know I am." There was a resolve in her friend's voice that Hermione had never heard before and she knew she was telling the truth.

"Well, I'm happy for you then, Gin. You deserve the best relationship you can get."

"Thanks so much, Hermione!" The girls hugged tightly. "I only hope I can convince the others as easily."

"It might be difficult, but I would start trying to now or there may not be much left of Draco."

Ginny turned to see Fred and George approaching her boyfriend.

"I'll see you later. Thanks again!"

Hermione returned to the couch while her friend rushed to save her boyfriend from her family.

"What is this all about?" Percy seemed very bewildered.

"To make a long story short, Ginny has been seeing Malfoy for six months and decided to tell your family tonight."

He raised his eyebrows and they nearly disappeared into his red hair, "Interesting…I never did understand Ginny."

Hermione chuckled. "I'd like to say it's a girl thing…but I can't comprehend it myself."

Percy smiled at her and, as before, their eyes met as she smiled back. Uninterrupted this time, she was able to notice the startling blue of Percy's eyes. They looked like two sapphires when they caught the light in the right way. Neither of them said anything for a long time and dimly, one part of her realized how this must look to passers by.

"Hermione, oh my gosh, it's so good to see you!" Again, their quiet moment was broken by a female voice. Luna and Harry had just walked in the front door.

As with the previous time, Hermione was pulled off to talk in private but this time Percy was not left completely alone. Harry joined him on the couch, taking Hermione's vacated spot.

"Good to see you, Percy," the young men shook hands with a smile, "or should I call you Minister now?"

"Please, Harry, call me Percy. We're not at a Ministry function and for tonight, I'd just like to be myself."

"I understand," the two got on well for a short while talking about Quidditch and the Ministry until Harry brought up Hermione. "You like her, don't you?" He asked, fixing his green eyes on the new Minister of Magic.

Percy nodded, glancing down at the carpet, "I do, but I'm almost afraid to do anything about it."

"Don't be afraid. But don't rush her. I think she's still in a little bit of pain."

"I know…I also know I'd never hurt her…but I guess what I'm really afraid of is that she doesn't feel the same way."

Harry smiled a small smile. "That's one thing you don't have to worry about. I saw you two the moment we walked in and there's definitely something there. But like I said, don't rush her and don't ever hurt her."

Percy heard the grave seriousness in the younger man's voice and promised never to do so. Meanwhile, Hermione and Luna were having a somewhat similar conversation.

"You two were certainly looking very cozy over there." Luna had a rather large smile on her face.

"We were just talking, and it wasn't even about anything too deep." Hermione said in an almost defensive manner.

"Right," the younger girl replied in a tone that said she didn't believe her. "So do you like him?"

"What? Well, yes, I do, but…" she trailed off, at a loss for words.

"But what? Hermione you haven't had a relationship since Cliff and in my opinion you are well overdue for a good guy. And if I say so myself, he likes you too."

"How do you know?" Luna's last statement was completely out of the blue.

"The way he was looking at you when Harry and I walked in. It was like you were the only one in the room and even if all you did was sit there and look at each other he would be perfectly happy."

"That's really sweet." Hermione smiled at the possibility of dating Percy as well as the knowledge that he probably had feelings for her.

"I know, and it's even better because it's true."

"We'll see, Luna, we'll see."

"Yes we certainly will."

The two girls laughed as they made their way back to the living room and their respective male companions.

"Hey, boys, did you miss us?" Luna asked as she slid into Harry's lap.

"Of course," Harry replied. The two were attached at the lips not long after. Hermione giggled as she perched on the arm of the couch next to Percy.

"They are so cute," she said with a smile.

Percy nodded noncommittally and was about to say something else when a baritone voice began singing "I'll Be Home for Christmas" over the radio. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley started dancing and, to the surprise of some, so did Draco and Ginny. Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and considered asking Percy to dance but he beat her to it.

"Would you like to dance?" He stood and held his hand out to her.

"You read my mind." She smiled, took his hand, and they found a small patch of floor in the large living room.

At some point the song changed to a woman singing about how love is the greatest gift of all, but they didn't stop dancing. Hermione was happier than she could remember being in a long time. Percy was holding her around the waist and she felt small and delicate in his arms. His shoulders were well-muscled and sturdy under her hands. He was four inches or so taller than her and the perfect height for her to rest her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and it soothed her more than soft music and delicately scented candles ever could. She silently hoped things would never change, that she could always be this close to him and not worry about getting hurt.

"Do you want to get some punch or something?" Percy asked quietly as the song ended. He didn't want to let go of her but if they stayed like this much longer people would no doubt start pestering them with questions.

"Okay, sure." She slowly broke away from him and they walked side by side towards the kitchen. In the doorway however, they were stopped.

"Hold it you two!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from near the fireplace.

"Mum, whatever it is, Fred and George did it!" Percy replied, turning towards his mother.

"Hey, no fair framing us when we're not guilty!" protested Fred.

"This time, anyway." added George ever so quietly as nearly all the room's occupants laughed.

"No one did anything but you two are about to break an important Christmas tradition."

"What tradition is that?" She looked around at her friends' faces.

"Mistletoe!" crowed Ginny from where she was sitting with Draco.

Moving together, Percy and Hermione looked up at the doorway. Sure enough, someone had hung up mistletoe.

"I'm going to kill whoever invented this tradition," he muttered as they stood together and catcalls filled the room.

"I think they're already dead." She giggled, though inside she was more nervous than she could ever recall being.

"Let's just do this and shut them up." He stepped closer to her.

Rather than responding verbally, Hermione leaned up and initiated the kiss. She was surprised with her own boldness, but was rewarded when Percy began kissing her back. If either of them had intended the kiss to be brief, those plans were shot to hell. She moved closer to him and put her hands around his neck. His tongue slipped into her mouth and they were forced to separate when oxygen became a necessity. The room filled with applause as they broke apart, causing them both to laugh.

"We were going to get drinks, correct?" Percy said quietly, his lips close to her ear.

"Yes. That sounds good," Hermione agreed with a smile.

The two left the room and as soon as the kitchen door closed behind them Fred and George whooped in victory.

"Fork it over Ron! Ten sickles!"

"You were betting on whether or not mistletoe would make them hook up?" Ginny sounded as if she was trying to sort out the situation as quickly as she could.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves!" Ron protested, "We don't even know if they're dating yet."

"It's only a matter of time, really," said Luna from her place on the couch.

"She's right, Ron, so pay up!" George held out his hand.

Everyone laughed as Ron grudgingly handed over his money.

"I'd say we did pretty well tonight, wouldn't you?" Luna asked Harry as they sat together, cuddling on the couch.

"Yes, I have to say we did very well indeed. Although, all we really did was give them a little push."

"They needed it. Nothing would have happened if we didn't," she smiled and hugged him tight.

"You're right. And I just got the push I needed." He reached into the pocket of his robes.

"Harry what are you talking…oh my god…" She gasped as he opened a small black velvet box to reveal one of the most beautiful diamond rings she'd ever set her eyes on. She glanced up at him, wondering if this meant what she suspected.

"Luna, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love any one. You make me happier than I can ever remember and I only hope you'll let me make you just as happy for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" He looked into her eyes the entire time and she knew her answer before the question left his lips.

"Yes. Yes, of course I will!" She threw her arms around his neck and they almost fell backwards onto the couch. Laughing slightly, Harry hugged her tightly and, as with Percy and Hermione's earlier kiss, applause broke out in the room. The couple broke their embrace to laugh and so he could slip the ring onto her left hand.

"I love you," he whispered, their foreheads touching.

"I love you," she responded as a few tear of happiness fell down her cheeks.

They kissed then, and, if only for a brief time, the applause muted itself and everything else was unimportant.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Percy and Hermione had finally gotten their drinks.

"Did I ever tell you that you are quite the kisser?" He raised his eyebrow as she blushed and giggled.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied, then continued. "Where would you say we are now?"

"That depends on what you mean."

"Well," She set down her eggnog and stepped closer to him. "I don't know about you, but I definitely felt something under the mistletoe."

He surprised her then by setting down his own drink, pulling her close and kissing her. This kiss was better than the first because they weren't under the surveillance of nearly all their friends and family. Like before, his tongue entered her mouth and she responded in kind, even happier now than when they had been dancing.

"That's where we are as I see it," he said in a low whisper as they stood together.

"I like where we are. Though we should probably go back to the living room. They're all going to wonder we are."

"I guess you're right." He wanted nothing more than to stay here, in the kitchen with her, alone, for the rest of the night, but there was no doubt that questions would be asked if they were gone much longer.

They left the kitchen hand in hand and in the foyer, they found Draco and Ginny in the midst of a heated snogging session.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who can't keep their hands off each other," Percy chuckled as he let Hermione into the living room before him. They entered to a wave of cheers and laughter.

"Okay, either they really missed us or something amazing just happened," her voice was low and her breath was warm on his neck.

"I'm willing to bet the latter, but the former wouldn't surprise me."

He pulled her close as a disheveled-looking Ginny walked back into the room and Luna approached them. The blonde girl's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.

"Guess what you two missed while you were snogging in the kitchen!" she chirped.

Hermione instantly noticed something about Luna. The young girl was smiling with a wider smile than she had ever seen and couldn't manage to keep her eyes off her left hand for longer than five minutes.

"What did we miss?" She asked gamely, though she already had an idea.

"Harry proposed! I said yes! We're getting married!" she nearly fainted with joy as she told her friends.

"You're engaged? Luna that's great! Congratulations!" Hermione slipped out of Percy's arms to hug her friend. She released Luna after a short bit and moved to hug Harry, who truly was her best friend.

"Congratulations! Luna just told me!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations to you, too," he replied as they stood together.

"So what took you so long?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, Luna was talking about how you and Percy needed a little push, so I just took that as a hint and popped the question."

"I'm so happy for you, Harry! You deserve the best life can give you."

"So do you, Herm, don't put yourself down." They hugged again and Percy appeared at Hermione's side.

"Congratulations, Harry." The two young men shook hands with identical large grins.

"Same to you, Perce. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rescue my fiancée from your mother." He walked over to where Luna was being drilled on wedding ideas and details by Mrs. Weasley.

Percy and Hermione laughed and he kissed her on the forehead as they stood together and let events go on around them. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and, as they began a conversation with Fred and Ron, decided that Christmas romance was the best type of romance in the world and her feelings toward Christmas had undergone a drastic change.

-Fin

A/N: I wrote this around Christmas last year, but I still like it. Please review!


End file.
